The present invention relates to the detection and localization of base-pair mismatches and other perturbations in base-stacking within an oligonucleotide duplex.
It is now well known that mutations in DNA can lead to severe consequences in metabolic functions (e.g., regulation of gene expression, modulation of protein production) which ultimately are expressed in a variety of diseases. For example, a significant number of human cancers are characterized by a single base mutation in one of the three ras genes (Bos, 1989). In order to unravel the genetic components of such diseases, it is of utmost importance to develop DNA sensors that are capable of detecting single-base mismatches rapidly and efficiently and to establish routine screening of disease-related genetic mutations based on such sensors (Skogerboe, 1993; Southern, 1996; Chee, 1996; Eng, 1997).
Various methods that have been developed for the detection of differences between DNA sequences rely on hybridization events to differentiate native versus mutated sequences and are limited by the small differences in base-pairing energies caused by point mutations within extended polynucleotides (Millan, 1993; Hashimoto, 1994; Xu, 1995; Wang, 1996; Lockhart, 1996; Alivisatos, 1996; Korriyoussoufi, 1997; Elghanian, 1997; Lin, 1997; Herne, 1997). Typically, a nucleic acid hybridization assay to determine the presence of a particular nucleotide sequence (i.e. the xe2x80x9ctarget sequencexe2x80x9d) in either RNA or DNA comprises a multitude of steps. First, an oligonucleotide probe having a nucleotide sequence complementary to at least a portion of the target sequence is labeled with a readily detectable atom or group. When the labeled probe is exposed to a test sample suspected of containing the target nucleotide sequence, under hybridizing conditions, the target will hybridize with the probe. The presence of the target sequence in the sample can be determined qualitatively or quantitatively in a variety of ways, usually by separating the hybridized and non-hybridized probe, and then determining the amount of labeled probe which is hybridized, either by determining the presence of label in probe hybrids or by determining the quantity of label in the non-hybridized probes. Suitable labels may provide signals detectable by luminescence, radioactivity, colorimetry, x-ray diffraction or absorption, magnetism or enzymatic activity, and may include, for example, fluorophores, chromophores, radioactive isotopes, enzymes, and ligands having specific binding partners. However, the specific labeling method chosen depends on a multitude of factors, such as ease of attachment of the label, its sensitivity and stability over time, rapid and easy detection and quantification, as well as cost and safety issues. Thus, despite the abundance of labeling techniques, the usefulness, versatility and diagnostic value of a particular system for detecting a material of interest is often limited.
Some of the currently used methods of mismatch detection include single-strand conformation polymorphism (SSCP) (Thigpen, 1992; Orita, 1989), denaturing gradient gel electrophoresis (DGGE) (Finke, 1996; Wartell, 1990; Sheffield, 1989), RNase protection assays (Peltonen and Pulkkinen, 1986; Osborne, 1991), allele-specific oligonucleotides (Wu, 1989), allele-specific PCR (Finke, 1996), and the use of proteins which recognize nucleotide mismatches, such as the E. coli mutS protein (Modrich, 1991).
In the first three methods, the appearance of a new electrophoretic band is observed by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. SSCP detects the differences in speed of migration of single-stranded DNA sequences in polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis under different conditions such as changes in pH, temperature, etc. A variation in the nucleotide base sequence of single-standed DNA segments (due to mutation or polymorphism) may lead to a difference in spatial arrangement and thus in mobility. DGGE exploits differences in the stability of DNA segments in the presence or absence of a mutation. Introduction of a mutation into double-stranded sequences creates a mismatch at the mutated site that destabilizes the DNA duplex. Using a gel with an increasing gradient of formamide (denaturation gradient gel), the mutant and wild-type DNA can be differentiated by their altered migration distances. The basis for the RNase protection assay is that the RNase A enzyme cleaves mRNA that is not fully hybridized with its complementary strand, whereas a completely hybridized duplex is protected from RNase A digestion. The presence of a mismatch results in incomplete hybridization and thus cleavage by RNase A at the mutation site. Formation of these smaller fragments upon cleavage can be detected by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Techniques based on mismatch detection are generally being used to detect point mutations in a gene or its mRNA product. While these techniques are less sensitive than sequencing, they are simpler to perform on a large number of tumor samples. In addition to the RNase A protection assay, there are other DNA probes that can be used to detect mismatches, through enzymatic or chemical cleavage. See, e.g., Smooker and Cotton, 1993; Cotton, 1988; Shenk, 1975. Other enzymatic methods include for example the use of DNA ligase which covalently joins two adjacent oligonucleotides which are hybridized on a complementary target nucleic acid, see, for example Landegren (1988). The mismatch must occur at the site of ligation.
Alternatively, mismatches can also be detected by shifts in the electrophoretic mobility of mismatched duplexes relative to matched duplexes (Cariello, 1988). With either riboprobes or DNA probes, the cellular mRNA or DNA which may contain a mutation can be amplified using polymerase chain reaction (PCR) prior to hybridization. Changes in DNA of the gene itself can also be detected using Southern hybridization, especially if the changes are gross rearrangements, such as deletions and insertions.
DNA sequences of the specified gene which have been amplified by use of PCR may also be screened using allele-specific oligonucleotide probes. These probes are nucleic acid oligomers, each of which is complementary to a corresponding segment of the investigated gene and may or may not contain a known mutation. The assay is performed by detecting the presence or absence of a hybridization signal for the specific sequence. In the case of allele-specific PCR, the PCR technique uses unique primers which selectively hybridize at their 3xe2x80x2-ends to a particular mutated sequence. If the particular mutation is not present, no amplification product is observed.
In addition, restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) probes for the gene or surrounding marker genes can be used to score alteration of an allele or an insertion in a polymorphic fragment. However, since the recognition site of restriction endonucleases ranges in general between 4 to 10 base pairs, only a small portion of the genome is monitored by any one enzyme.
Another means for identifying base substitution is direct sequencing of a nucleic acid fragment. The traditional methods are based on preparing a mixture of randomly-termiated, differentially labeled DNA fragments by degradation at specific nucleotides, or by dideoxy chain termination of replicating strands (Maxam and Gilbert, 1980; Sanger, 1977). Resulting DNA fragments in the range of 1 to 500 basepairs are then separated on a gel to produce a ladder of bands wherein the adjacent samples differ in length by one nucleotide. The other method for sequencing nucleic acids is sequencing by hybridization (SBH, Drmanac, 1993). Using mismatch discriminative hybridization of short n-nucleotide oligomers (n-mers), lists of constitutent n-mers may be determined for target DNA. The DNA sequence for the target DNA may be assembled by uniquely overlapping scored oligonucleotides. Yet another approach relies on hybridization to high-density arrays of oligonucleotides to determine genetic variation. Using a two-color labeling scheme simultaneous comparison of a polymorphic target to a reference DNA or RNA can be achieved (Lipshutz, 1995; Chee, 1996; Hacia, 1996).
Each of these known prior art methods for detecting base pair mismatches has limitations that affect adequate sensitivity, specificity and ease of automation of the assay. In particular, these methods are unable to detect mismatches independent of sequence composition and require carefully controlled conditions, and most methods detect multiple mismatches only. Additional shortcomings that limit these methods include high background signal, poor enzyme specificity, and/or contamination.
Over the last decade, attention has also focused on DNA as a medium of charge transfer in photoinduced electron transfer reactions and its role in mutagenesis and carcinogenesis. For example, studies were performed using various octahedral metal complexes (which bind tightly to DNA by intercalation) as donors and acceptors for photoinduced electron transfer. Dppz complexes of ruthenium, osmium, cobalt, nickel, and rhenium showed tight intercalative binding and unique photophysical and electrochemical properties. No photoluminesence was observed upon irradiation of the metal complexes in aqueous solution in absence of DNA (as a result of quenching by proton transfer from the solvent), whereas in the presence of DNA excitation of the complex afforded significant, long-wavelength emission (because now the intercalated complex was protected from quenching). Studies using rhodium intercalators containing phenanthrenequinone-diimine (phi) ligands displayed tight DNA binding by preferential intercalation, some with affinities and specifities approaching DNA-binding proteins.
Photoinduced electron transfer using DNA as a molecular bridge has been established in various systems. Using metal complexes intercalated into the base stack of DNA as donor and acceptor it has been proposed that the DNA xcfx80-stack could promote electron transfer at long range. Additionally, the products of redox-triggered reactions of DNA bases have been detected at sites remote from intercalating oxidants (Hall, 1996; Dandliker, 1997; Hall, 1997; Arkin, 1997). For example, it has been shown that a metallointercalator can promote oxidative DNA damage through long-range hole migration from a remote site. Oligomeric DNA duplexes were prepared with a rhodium intercalator covalently attached to one end and separated spatially from 5xe2x80x2-GG-3xe2x80x2 doublet sites of oxidation. Rhodium-induced photooxidation occurred specifically at the 5xe2x80x2-G in the 5xe2x80x2-GG-3xe2x80x2 doublets and was observed up to 37 xc3x85 away from the site of rhodium intercalation. In addition it was found that rhodium intercalators excited with 400 nm light, initiated the repair of a thymine dimer incorporated site-specifically in the center of a synthetic 16-mer oligonucleotide duplex. The repair mechanism was thought to proceed via oxidation of the dimer by the intraligand excited state of the rhodium complex, in which an electron deficiency (hole) is localized on the intercalated phi ligand. Like electron transfer between metallointercalators, the efficiencies of long-range oxidative processes were found to be remarkably sensitive to the coupling of the reactants into the base stack (Holmlin, 1997) and depended upon the integrity of the base stack itself (Kelley, 1997c, 1997d; Hall, 1997; Arkin, 1997) as well as on the oxidation potential. Perturbations caused by mismatches or bulges greatly diminished the yields of DNA-mediated charge transport.
Other studies have reported electron transfer through DNA using nonintercalating ruthenium complexes coordinated directly to amino-modified sugars at the terminal position of oligonucleotides (Meade, 1995). In this system it was suggested that electron transfer is protein-like. In proteins, where the energetic differences in coupling depend upon "sgr"-bonded interactions, small energetic differences between systems do not cause large differences in electronic coupling. In the DNA double helix however, xcfx80-stacking can contribute to electronic coupling such that small energetic differences could lead to large differences in coupling efficiency. Most recently, Lewis and coworkers measured rates of photo-oxidation of a guanine base in a DNA hairpin by an associated stilbene bound at the top of the hairpin (Lewis, 1997). By systematically varying the position of the guanine base within the hairpin and measuring the rate of electron transfer, a value for xcex2, the electronic coupling parameter, could be made. Here, xcex2 was found to be intermediate between that seen in proteins, with "sgr" bonded arrays, and that found for a highly coupled xcfx80-bonded array.
Electrochemical studies of small molecule/DNA complexes have focused primarily on solution-phase phenomena, in which DNA-induced changes in redox potentials and/or diffusion constants of organic and inorganic species have been analyzed to yield association constants (Carter, 1989, 1990; Rodriguez, 1990; Welch, 1995; Kelly, 1986; Molinier-Jumel, 1978; Berg, 1981; Plambeck, 1984). In addition, rates of guanine oxidation catalyzed by electrochemically oxidized transition-metal complexes have been used to evaluate the solvent accessibility of bases for the detection of mismatches in solution (Johnston, 1995). Electrochemical signals triggered by the association of small molecules with DNA have also been applied in the design of other novel biosensors. Toward this end, oligonucleotides have been immobilized on electrode surfaces by a variety of linkages for use in hybridization assays. These include thiols on gold (Hashimoto, 1994a, 1994b; Okahata, 1992), carbodiimide coupling of guanine residues on glassy carbon (Millan, 1993), and alkane bisphosphonate films on Al3+-treated gold (Xu, 1994, 1995). Both direct changes in mass (measured at a quartz crystal microbalance) (Okahata, 1992) and changes in current (Hashimoto, 1994a, 1994b; Millan, 1993) or electrogenerated chemiluminesence (Xu, 1994, 1995) due to duplex-binding molecules have been used as reporters for double stranded DNA. Gold surfaces modified with thiolated polynucleoti des have also been used for the detection of metal ions and DNA-binding drugs (Maeda, 1992, 1994).
Other known electrochemical sensors used in an increasing number of clinical, environmental, agricultural and biotechnological applications include enzyme based biosensors. Amperometric enzyme electrodes typically require some form of electrical communication between the electrode and the active site of the redox enzyme that is reduced or oxidized by the substrate. In one type of enzyme electrode, a non-natural redox couple mediates electron transfer from the substrate-reduced enzyme to the electrode. In this scheme, the enzyme is reduced by its natural substrate at a given rate; the reduced enzyme is in turn, rapidly oxidized by a non-natural oxidizing component of a redox couple that diffuses into the enzyme, is reduced, diffuses out and eventually diffuses to an electrode where it is oxidized.
Electrons from a substrate-reduced enzyme will be transferred either to the enzyme""s natural re-oxidizer or, via the redox-centers of the polymer to the electrode. Only the latter process contributes to the current. Thus, it is desirable to make the latter process fast relative to the first. This can be accomplished by (a) increasing the concentration of the redox centers, or (b) assuring that these centers are fast, i.e. that they are rapidly oxidized and reduced.
Most natural enzymes are not directly oxidized at electrodes but require a mediator either bound to the electrode or in solution. It has, however, been shown that enzymes can be chemically modified by binding to their proteins redox couples, whereupon, if in the reduced state, they transfer electrons to an electrode. It has also been shown that when redox polycations in solution electrostatically complex polyanionic enzymes, electrons will flow in these complexes from the substrate to the enzyme, and from the enzyme through the redox polymer, to an electrode. In addition, systems have been developed where a redox-active polymer, such as poly(vinyl-pyridine), has been introduced which electrically connects the enzyme to the electrode. In this case, the polycationic redox polymer forms electrostatic complexes with the polyanionic glucose oxidase in a manner mimicking the natural attraction of some redox proteins for enzymes, e.g., cytochrome c for cytochrome c oxidase.
The present invention provides a new approach for the detection of mismatches and common DNA lesions by DNA-mediated charge transport. This electrochemical method is based on DNA-mediated electron transfer using intercalative, redox-active species and detects differences in electrical current or charge generated with fully base-paired duplexes versus duplexes containing a base-stacking perturbation, such as a mismatch. Carried out at an addressable multielectrode array, this method allows the processing of multiple sequences in the course of a single measurement, thus significantly improving the efficiency of screening for multiple genetic defects, including detection of only a small number of mutated DNA samples within a large pool of wild-type sequences and detection of single-base lesions in RNA/DNA hybrids and duplex DNA. Most importantly, the assay reports directly on the structural difference in base pair stacking within the hybridized duplex, rather than on a thermodynamic difference based on the condition-dependent hybridization event itself. Consequently, mismatch detection becomes independent of the sequence composition and sensors based on this approach offer fundamental advantages in scope, sensitivity and accuracy over any other existing methods.
The present invention provides a highly sensitive and accurate method for the detection of genetic point mutations and common DNA lesions in nucleic acid sequences and its application as a biosensor by DNA-mediated charge transport. The invention also provides an electrochemical assay of protein binding to DNA-modified electrodes based upon the detection of associated perturbations in DNA base stacking using DNA charge transport. In a particular embodiment, the invention relates to electrodes that are prepared by modifying their surfaces with oligonucleotide duplexes combined with an intercalative, redox-active species and their use as sensors based on an electrochemical process in which electrons are transferred between the electrode and the redox-active species. In another embodiment, the invention also relates to detection of base-pair mismatches, base flipping, or other base-stacking perturbations due to protein-nucleic acid interactions. Additionally, the protein-DNA interaction allows a method of electrical monitoring of DNA enzymatic reactions in a duplex nucleic acid sequence.
One aspect of the invention relates to methods for determining the presence of point mutations sequentially in a series of oligonucleotide duplexes using an intercalative, redox-active moiety. A preferred method includes: (a) contacting at least one strand of a first nucleic acid molecule with a strand of a second nucleic acid molecule under hybridizing conditions, wherein one of the nucleic acid molecules is derivatized with a fanctionalized linker, (b) depositing this duplex onto an electrode or an addressable multielectrode array, (c) contacting the adsorbed duplex which potentially contains a base-pair mismatch with an intercalative, redox-active moiety under conditions suitable to allow complex formation, (d) measuring the amount of electrical current or charge generated as an indication of the presence of a base-pair mismatch within the adsorbed duplex, (e) treating the complex under denaturing conditions in order to separate the complex, yielding a monolayer of single-stranded oligonucleotides, and (f) rehybridizing the single-stranded oligonucleotides with another target sequence. Steps (c) through (f) can then be repeated for a sequential analysis of various oligonucleotide probes. Attenuated signals, as compared to the observed signals for fully base-paired, i.e. wild-type, sequences, will correspond to mutated sequences.
In some instances, it may be desirable to crosslink the intercalative, redox-active species to the duplex and perform the assay comprised of steps (a) through (d) only.
Another preferred method relates to the detection of point mutations utilizing electrocatalytic principles. More specifically, this method utilizes an electrode-bound double-stranded DNA monolayer which is immersed in a solution comprising an intercalative, redox-active species, which binds to the monolayer, and a non-intercalative redox-active species which remains in solution. This method includes: (a) contacting at least one strand of a first nucleic acid molecule with a strand of a second nucleic acid molecule under hybridizing conditions, wherein one of the nucleic acid molecules is derivatized with a functionalized linker, (b) depositing this duplex which potentially contains a base-pair mismatch onto an electrode or an addressable mnultielectrode array, (c) immersing this complex in an aqueous solution comprising an intercalative, redox-active moiety and a non-intercalative, redox-active moiety under conditions suitable to allow complex formation, (d) measuring the amount of electrical current or charge generated as an indication of the presence of a base-pair mismatch within the adsorbed duplex, (e) treating the complex under denaturing conditions in order to separate the complex, yielding a monolayer of single-stranded oligonucleotides, and (f) rehybridizing the single-stranded oligonucleotides with another target sequence. Steps (c) through (f) can then be repeated for a sequential analysis of various oligonucleotide probes. Utilizing this method, pronounced currents and thus increased signals will be observed due to the electrocatalytic reduction of the non-intercalative, redox-active moiety by the surface-bound, redox-active moiety.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides an electrocatalytic assay that enables the detection of all possible single base mismatches, a small number of mutated DNA samples within a large pool of wild-type sequences, several naturally occurring base lesions and single base lesions in either DNA or RNA/DNA hybrids. Specifically, this method utilizes an electrode-bound double-stranded DNA monolayer which is immersed in a solution comprising an intercalative, redox-active species, which binds to the monolayer surface, and a non-intercalative redox-active species which remains in solution. This method includes, contacting a first single stranded nucleic acid probe sequence, which may be derivatized, with a second single stranded nucleic acid target sequence to form a duplex, wherein the second single stranded nucleic acid target sequence is hybridized to a monolayer of first single stranded nucleic acid probe sequences on an electrode; wherein the monolayer is prepared by first attaching a duplex comprising the first single stranded nucleic acid probe sequence to the electrode, dehybridizing the duplex, such that the first single stranded nucleic acid probe sequence remains attached to the electrode, and wherein the hybrid of the first single stranded nucleic acid probe sequence and the second single stranded target sequence form a double stranded nucleic acid-modified film; immersing the nucleic acid-modified film in a solution comprising an intercalative, redox-active moiety and a non-intercalative redox-active moiety; and measuring the electrical current or charges of the catalytic reduction of the non-intercalative, redox-active species by the intercalative, redox-active moiety wherein a difference of the electric current or charge from the electrical current or charge of a nucleic acid duplex not having one or more single-base sequence lesions is indicative of the presence or absence of one or more single-base sequence lesions in the target sequence. The last two steps can be repeated for a sequential analysis of various oligonucleotide probes. Utilizing this method, pronounced currents and thus increased signals will be observed due to the electrocatalytic reduction of the non-intercalative, redox-active moiety by the surface-bound, redox-active moiety.
In general, owing to their relatively high thermodynamic stability and their minor modification to the DNA duplex, these lesions have been very difficult to detect, with postlabeling procedures the preferred methods of analysis. These lesions do, however, appear to perturb electronic coupling within the DNA duplex. As a result, DNA mediated charge transport coupled to electrocatalysis is sensitive to those perturbations.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method of detecting the presence or absence of a protein and includes: (a) contacting at least one strand of a first nucleic acid molecule with a strand of a second nucleic acid molecule under hybridizing conditions, wherein one of the nucleic acid molecules is derivatized with a functionalized linker and wherein the formed duplex is designed such to contain the recognition site of a nucleic acid-binding protein of choice, (b) depositing this duplex onto an electrode or an addressable multielectrode array, (c) contacting the adsorbed duplex with an intercalative, redox-active moiety under conditions suitable to allow complex formation, (d) potentially crosslinking the intercalative, redox-active moiety to the duplex, (e) immersing the complex in a first sample solution to be analyzed for the presence of the nucleic acid-binding protein, (f) measuring the amount of electrical current or charge generated as an indication of the presence or absence of the nucleic acid-binding protein in the sample solution, (g) treating the complex under appropriate conditions to remove the nucleic acid-binding protein, and (h) immersing it in a second sample solution to be analyzed for the presence of the nucleic acid-binding protein in order to separate the complex. Steps (e) through (h) can then be repeated for a sequential analysis of various sample solutions. Attenuated signals, as compared to signals measured for a reference solution without the nucleic acid-binding protein, indicate the presence of the nucleic acid-binding protein which is binding to its recognition site, thus causing a perturbation in base-stacking.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an electrochemical assay of protein binding to nucleic acid-modified electrodes, based on the detection of base flipping in the DNA base stacking using DNA charge transport and includes: a) at least one strand of a single stranded derivatized nucleic acid sequence containing a protein binding sequence and an electrochemical probe binding sequence is hybridized to a second single stranded nucleic acid sequence to form a duplex, wherein the second single stranded nucleic acid sequence is hybridized to a monolayer of first single stranded nucleic acid sequences on an electrode. The monolayer is prepared by first attaching a duplex comprising the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence to the electrode, and dehybridizing the duplex, such that the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence remains attached to the electrode, and wherein the hybrid of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence and the second single stranded sequence form a double stranded nucleic acid-modified film; b) to this film is added an electrochemical probe, which binds to the electrochemical probe binding sequence of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence; c) to the double stranded nucleic acid modified film is added a protein, which binds to the protein binding sequence of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence; and d) the charges produced are measured and compared to the charges measured without the protein and a difference of the electrical current of charge from the electrical current or charge of a nucleic acid duplex not having a protein bound to the duplex DNA is indicative of the presence or absence of base flipping due to protein binding in the duplex.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an electrochemical assay of protein binding to nucleic acid-modified electrodes based upon the detection of associated perturbations in the DNA base stacking, using DNA charge transport. The method includes: a) at least one strand of a single stranded derivatized nucleic acid sequence containing a protein binding sequence and an electrochemical probe binding sequence is hybridized to a second single stranded nucleic acid sequence to form a duplex, wherein the second single stranded nucleic acid sequence is hybridized to a monolayer of first single stranded nucleic acid sequences on an electrode. Wherein the monolayer is prepared by first attaching a duplex comprising the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence to the electrode, and dehybridizing the duplex, such that the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence-remains attached to the electrode, and wherein the hybrid of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence and the second single stranded sequence form a double stranded nucleic acid-modified film; b) to this film is added an electrochemical probe, which binds to the electrochemical probe binding sequence of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence; c) to the double stranded nucleic acid modified film is added a protein, which binds to the protein binding sequence of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence; and d) the charges produced are measured and compared to the charges measured without the protein and a difference of the electrical current of charge from the electrical current or charge of a nucleic acid duplex not having a protein bound to the duplex DNA is indicative of the presence or absence of perturbations in the DNA base stacking due to protein binding in the duplex.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method of electrochemical monitoring of DNA enzymatic reactions in a duplex nucleic acid sequence associated with protein binding to the duplex nucleic acid sequence, using DNA charge transport, and includes: a) at least one strand of a single stranded derivatized nucleic acid sequence containing a protein binding sequence and an electrochemical probe binding sequence is hybridized to a second single stranded nucleic acid sequence to form a duplex, wherein the second single stranded nucleic acid sequence is hybridized to a monolayer of first single stranded nucleic acid sequences on an electrode. Wherein the monolayer is prepared by first attaching a duplex comprising the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence to the electrode, and dehybridizing the duplex, such that the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence remains attached to the electrode, and wherein the hybrid of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence and the second single stranded sequence form a double stranded nucleic acid-modified film; b) to this film is added an electrochemical probe, which binds to the electrochemical probe binding sequence of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence; c) to the double stranded nucleic acid modified film is added a protein, which binds to the protein binding sequence of the first single stranded nucleic acid sequence; and d) the charges produced are measured and compared to the charges measured without the protein and a difference of the electrical current of charge from the electrical current or charge of a nucleic acid duplex not having a protein bound to the duplex DNA is indicative of the presence or absence of an enzymatic reaction of the duplex.
The invention also relates to the nature of the redox-active moieties. The requirements of a suitable intercalative, redox-active moiety include the position of its redox potential with respect to the window within which the oligonucleotide-surface linkage is stable, as well as the synthetic feasibility of covalent attachment to the oligonucleotide. In addition, chemical and physical characteristics of the redox-active intercalator may promote its intercalation in a site-specific or a non-specific manner. In a preferred embodiment, the redox-active species is in itself an intercalator or a larger entity, such as a nucleic acid-binding protein, that contains an intercalative moiety.
The nature of the non-intercalative, redox-active species for the electrocatalysis based assays depends primarily on the redox potential of the intercalative, redox-active species utilized in that assay.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to the composition and length of the oligonucleotide probe and methods of generating them. In a preferred embodiment, the probe is comprised of two nucleic acid strands of equal length. In another preferred embodiment the two nucleic acid strands are of uneven length, generating a single-stranded overhang of desired sequence composition (i.e. a xe2x80x9csticky endxe2x80x9d). The length of the oligonucleotide probes range preferably from 12 to 25 nucleotides, while the single-stranded overhangs are approximately 5 to 10 nucleotides in length. These single-stranded overhangs can be used to promote site-specific adsorption of other oligonucleotides with the complementary overhang or of enzymes with the matching recognition site.
The invention further relates to methods of creating a spatially addressable array of adsorbed duplexes. A preferred method includes (a) generating duplexes of variable sequence composition that are derivatized with a functionalized linker, (b) depositing these duplexes on different sites on the multielectrode array, (c) treating the complex under denaturing conditions to yield a monolayer of single-stranded oligonucleotides, and (d) hybridizing these single-stranded oliglonucleotides with a complementary target sequence. Another preferred method includes (a) depositing 5 to 10 base-pair long oligonucleotide duplexes that are derivatized on one end with a functionalized linker and contain single-stranded overhangs (approximately 5 to 10 nucleotides long) of known sequence composition at the opposite end onto a multielectrode array, and (b) contacting these electrode-bound duplexes under hybridizing conditions with single-stranded or double-stranded oligonucleotides that contain the complementary overhang.
Another aspect of the invention is directed towards the nature of the electrode, methods of depositing an oligonucleotide duplex (with or without a redox-active moiety adsorbed to it) onto an electrode, and the nature of the linkage connecting the oligonucleotide duplex to the electrode. In a preferred embodiment, the electrode is gold and the oligonucleotide is attached to the electrode by a sulfur linkage. In another preferred embodiment the electrode is carbon and the linkage is a more stable amide bond. In either case, the linker connecting the oligonucleotide to the electrode is preferably comprised of 5 to 20 covalent bonds.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an electrochemical assay of protein binding to nucleic acid-modified electrodes based upon the detection of base flipping in the DNA base stacking, using DNA charge transport. This assay provides a method for probing protein-dependent changes in nucleic acid structure.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an electrochemical assay of protein binding to nucleic acid-modified electrodes based upon the detection of associated perturbations in the DNA base stacking, using DNA charge transport. This assay provides a method for probing protein-dependent changes in nucleic acid structure.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method of electrochemical monitoring of DNA enzymatic reactions in a duplex nucleic acid sequence associated with protein binding to the duplex nucleic acid sequence, using DNA charge transport. This assay provides a method for probing protein-dependent changes in nucleic acid structure.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to various methods of detection of the electrical current or charge generated by the electrode-bound duplexes combined with an intercalative, redox-active species. In a preferred embodiment, the electrical current or charge is detected using electronic methods, for example voltammetry or amperommetry, or optical methods, for example fluorescence or phosphoresence. In another preferred embodiment, the potential at which the electrical current is generated is detected by chronocoulometry.